Back From the Dead
by supernaturaldh
Summary: Sam’s reaction to Dean coming back from the dead. A One Shot. Warning: Tag Episode 4.01 Lazarus Rising - what could have happened.


**Back from the Dead**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Summary: Sam's reaction to Dean coming back from the dead. A One Shot.**

**Beta: Sorry, all mistakes are my own.**

**Tag: Episode 4.01 Lazarus Rising – saw the promos and couldn't help myself. Of course, it is all my fantasy, can't wait for the real deal!!**

Bobby Singer released his hold on the young man; he blinked back the tears that had suddenly accumulated in his eyelids, mind struggling to grasp the concept that Dean Winchester was alive. _He had helped Sam bury the man not three months ago, and now, here he stood? _ He shook his head in an attempt to clear his muzzled thoughts, to focus on the green eyed face in front of him. His own body quivered with the realization that this could possibly be the eldest Winchester, in the flesh, standing in his kitchen. The large butcher knife he held tightly in his fingers fell unceremoniously to the dirty floor, the reality that Dean was alive finally soaking into his brain. He forced his lungs to tug in a large gulp of air, attempting to steady his shaky limbs, his disbelieving thoughts. He stared wide eyed; his left hand still clasped tightly to Dean's arm, afraid if he let go, the person in front of him would vanish from the room.

"Dean?" Bobby said again, his voice taught and full of doubt.

"It's me Bobby, it's me." Dean whispered, green eyes pleading for Bobby to believe him.

"Ho…How?" Bobby questioned, face roving up and down the man's lean frame. He released his grip on Dean's arm and dropped his hand loosely to his side, stunned expression adorning his face.

"I...I don't know." Dean said bewilderedly; his body visibly relaxing as a small smile curled to his lips.

"But, this can't be…we buried you." Bobby whispered softly.

"Good job with that. I had a hell of a time dig'n my way out of there." Dean chuckled, his hands flailing lightly in the air.

Bobby rolled his eyes. _Son of a bitch, it's really was Dean. _

"Com'er," Bobby tugged Dean back toward him again, body wrapping 'his boy' in another tight hug, "Thank god."

"Not sure it was him." Dean said sarcastically as he pulled away from Bobby's grasp, looking questioningly at the hunter.

"I don't care who the hell it was, I'm just glad you're here son." Bobby grinned widely; finger's swiping against his cheeks to remove the wayward tears.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean said urgently, wide jade eyes staring questioningly at Bobby.

"He's not here…he left last month."

Bobby moved to the refrigerator and yanked out two cold beers, hand shoving one into Dean's fingers. He eased down to lean against the kitchen counter.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked curiously as he swigged down a large gulp of the cold beer, gazing intently at Bobby.

"He's been hunting…on his own." Bobby muttered, "He's out of control. I tried…tried to stop him, but he was just so driven."

"What do you mean, out of control? Is he okay?"

"Dean, you died. The boy was devastated, fell completely apart. Then…then…" Bobby stared downcast eyes toward the dirty linoleum floor.

"Then… what?" Dean leaned in closer, concerned glare affixed on Bobby.

"He turned into your Dad, Dean…I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it for myself. He became relentless, the ultimate hunter; killing anything supernatural he could find. He wouldn't let me help him…started drinking…a lot. He got reckless and sloppy, throwing himself in harms way every time we were hunting."

"I counted on you Bobby." Dean said hotly, piercing sea green eyes staring at his friend, his fingers gripping the beer bottle so tightly he thought it might break.

"Dean, I swear, I tried to stop him. He just sunk into himself, pulled away, wouldn't talk to me. I woke up one morning and he was gone."

The color drained from Dean's face, his beer thudded loudly against the counter top as he slammed it down. "Take me to him."

-o-

Dean shuffled quietly against the worn plaid couch in Bobby's living room, hands clasped tightly in his lap, ears straining to hear Sam's voice through the cell phone currently pressed to the older hunter's ear. _Sammy…man, he needed to see Sammy. _ He frowned at the monotone sound of his little brother's words coming through the line as Bobby attempted to convince him to divulge his location.

"Why, Bobby. I don't need any help. Sides, you just want to stop me from hunting." Sam said heatedly.

"No Sam, I just want you to take care of yourself. Come on, let me stop by and see you. It's been over a month man, I just…I need…need to see you." Bobby begged as he gazed over at Dean.

A loud huff came through the cell phone and then a low murmured response, "Okay…Highway 42, Motel Six outside of Moline, Illinois, Room 9."

"I'm leaving now, I'll be…." The line went dead, and Bobby shook his head in amazement, snapping the cell phone closed.

Dean looked curiously at him.

"I told you…it's bad." Bobby stood, grabbed his truck keys from the coffee table and nodded at Dean. "Let's go."

-o-

The Singer Salvage Wreaker pulled loudly into the Motel Six parking lot sometime after midnight. Both men's eyes scanned the room numbers and settled on room number nine. A light permeated the thin curtains of the room and shown a lone glow across the parking lot.

"You know, this is gonna freak the kid out." Bobby said as he darted his eyes nervously across the cloth bench seat to Dean.

"Yeah, I know."

Both men wretched open the truck doors and slipped quietly into the cool night air. Their boots crunched loudly against the pea gravel as they moved silently toward the door.

"Wait…" Bobby whispered.

Dean hesitated, fist resting just above the wooden door, eyes whipping up to Bobby's face.

"Let's give the kid a minute to absorb this, you stand over there, let me tell him first."

Dean considered Bobby's words a moment, then nodded and moved to the side of the door, out of Sam's line of vision. _He didn't want to freak his kid brother out, let's face it; coming back from the dead after three months could be a bit of a shock._

Bobby sucked in some air, and rapped his hand abruptly against the wood. Both men stood silently, hearts thudding loudly in their ears.

"Sam? It's Bobby." The older hunter yelled.

Dean watched as the metal doorknob turned slowly and he felt a warm feeling come over him as he heard Sam's voice murmur across the threshold.

"Hey…Bobby." Sam said softly, "You want a drink?"

"No Sam, I don't want a drink. Listen, I got something important to tell you." Bobby eased into the doorway, forcing Sam to take a step back.

Sam swayed lightly in front of Bobby and the older man quirked up his eyebrows to look at him. _Was he okay? _ He moved his hand up to clasp Sam at the elbow to steady his movement.

Dean stood anxiously to the side, heart thudding loudly in his ears. He couldn't yet see his brother, but he could hear him. His emotions were telling him to step up and hug Sammy tightly; his mind was telling him to give Bobby time to break the news to him first. He held his breath, and waited.

"Sam, I found Dean." Bobby said as he looked Sam directly in the eye.

"What…he's buried in your back forty…" The youngest Winchester snarled as he turned and plopped down in the closest chair to the doorway, snicker rising to his lips.

"No Sam, I mean….well, he's…." Bobby struggled to find the right words as Sam looked up at him, wide curious eyes immediately growing damp.

"Bobby, don't…I don't want to talk about D…Dean." Sam voice quivered.

Dean couldn't stand it anymore.

"He's right here." Dean said breathlessly as he moved to stand in the doorway, eyes soaking in his little brothers haggard appearance. _Holy shit…Sammy?_ Sam was about 25 pounds lighter, eyes bloodshot and tense; hair way to long, and a scruffy beard covered his pasty, pale face.

Sam blinked, and furrowed his brow, gazing doubtfully at the man in front of him.

"Shape shifter", he whispered abruptly. He stood and yanked up a knife from the tabletop in one fluid motion, knocking Bobby out of the way and holding it tightly against Dean's neck.

"SAM, it's me…Dean."

"Yeah sure…I ain't buying what you're selling there buddy." Sam said harshly, knife blade cutting slightly into Dean's skin.

"Shit…Dean, what'd I tell you." Bobby's hands fell out in front of Sam in a pleading motion. "Sam, calm down, I wouldn't have brought a shape shifter here. Think about it….Sam…"

The knife didn't leave Dean's throat, but Dean could feel the tension flowing through his kid brother's body, Sam shaking lightly against him.

"Sammy, it's me….It's Dean."

Sam swayed against his brother's back, confusion rising to his face as the knife eased slightly from Dean's neck.

"What…I don't understand. Dean's dead." Sam murmured to Bobby. He turned his head to look at the side of Dean's face.

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but it's me." Dean grinned, green eyes flicking brightly as he cocked his head to the side to look directly at his brother.

Sam blinked, "Dean," he whispered incredulously. The knife he held fell gingerly from his fingers and bounced across the floor, his lanky body swaying against Dean.

"Whoa…easy there, kiddo." Dean whipped around his hands grasping Sam's arms tightly as his brother fought to stay upright. He gazed at Sam's pale features, hazel eyes gazing at him intently.

Sam's arms suddenly flung around his brother tightly, tears glistening in his eyes as he hugged Dean furiously. "D…D…Dean?" he choked out.

"Yeah, kiddo, it's me." Dean whispered against Sam's neck, his own arms snaked securely around Sam's back.

Bobby smiled happily, tears welling to his own lids as he moved to stand next to Dean.

Sam held on securely, breathe coming out in little gasps as the fact his big brother was back soaked into his weary body.

"Sam…I can't breathe." Dean muttered after a long minute. He attempted to pull himself from his little brothers long arms, but, Sam held on tightly.

"Sam…"

Dean shoved away from his brother, gulping in a mouth full of air as he stood staring at Sam's face.

Sam's eyes blinked several times and then rolled up into his head, his body falling slack as his legs gave way and he collapsed limply toward the floor.

Dean's quick hands reached out and grabbed at Sam's shirt stopping his ascent to the ground.

Bobby reached out and gripped a firm hold on the toppling Winchester.

"Shit', Dean spouted off, "Sammy?"

The two men carried the youngest hunter to the bed and eased him gradually down.

Sam's eyes fluttered open staring blearily up at his brother. The tears overflowed his lids and rolled slowly down his cheeks.

"Dean." he whispered.

**END!**


End file.
